


You're My Lucky Charm

by burningdonut



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Explict, F/M, Fluff, FutureMariChat, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Lemon, Smut, awkward dorks, chat noir - Freeform, oh gawd this is terrible, pls stop reading the tags, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningdonut/pseuds/burningdonut
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat an akuma but Ladybug realizes Chat is one of a kind.





	1. Chapter 1

Through her eyes everything was pitch black. Her head was throbbing in pain and her legs were sore. She felt something or someone tied alongside her. She pulled her wrists in an attempt to tear free from the rough rope tied around her. All of her ideas failed her. There was nothing to do at this point but to yell for Chat Noir.

“Chat,’’ were the only words that came out of Ladybug’s dry mouth.

“I’m right here don’t worry about me,” Chat managed to called back from behind her.

A flood of relief rushed through her body knowing that her partner in crime is safe. She didn’t want to lose the only person that can actually fight akumas with her. Besides, most of the akuma attacks were handled only because Chat was there to help her. This was one of those moments were Chat can provide Ladybug the assistance she needs in order to free herself from this trap and defeat the akuma.

“Chat I need you to use your cataclysm to set us free. Do you think you can do that?”

“Whatever you say m’lady,” Chat responded, “Cataclysm!”

In an instant the rope that kept Ladybug captive, disintegrated into minuscule ashes. Her mind was set to defeating the akuma but her body wasn’t. Chat’s muscles ached as well and couldn’t move his limbs like he usually does when there is trouble. All their power was drained from them. Ladybug and Chat Noir were useless without any energy and they were especially useless with all the injuries they just received. They had no choice though. Ladybug had no choice.

                    ***

“Chat you’re about to transform! You need to go,” Ladybug exclaimed from behind the akuma.

“You can’t handle him alone,” was Chat’s remark.

“Yes I can! You need to go.”

In that very moment Ladybug used her lucky charm. Ladybugs fluttered around the object. The object resembled a water balloon.

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

Her Ladybug vision came and saw a hose, a ladder, and some red paint. Her stance changed and her body was ready to jump no matter how painful it would be. Her long legs leaped onto the ladder, then on the robotic akuma. Her hands gripped on the handle of the pail filled with red paint and jumped on the top of the akuma’s head. Her hands immediately let go of the pail and let all the red paint flow on the robot’s lens to see. The paint dried and that was Ladybug’s chance to get the hose and fill the water balloon. After the balloon was filled with water, Chat showed up.

“So I guess you were able to manage the akuma without me,” Chat said with a toothy smile.

“I’m not done yet,” Ladybug winked at him.

Before the robot got rid of the paint, Ladybug threw the water balloon with full force at the center where all it’s main systems were. The water successfully did a great amount of damage to the robot.

“Chat! Get the akuma,” Ladybug yelled before it was too late."

He caught the akuma and tossed it to Ladybug for her to deevilize.

“Time to deevilize!” Ladybug said. “Bye bye little butterfly”

“Gotta go Chaton. I’m about to transform,” and with that she jumped away.

She sprinted from building to building until she reached her balcony. “Ah, home sweet home,” Marinette said to Tikki. The sun began to set and the sky was a pastel masterpiece of purple, blue, orange, and red. Tomorrow is going to be another day for Marinette.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Marinette spend more time together. Marinette realizes she has feeling for Chat and Adrien realizes he has feeling for Mari.

Marinette’s eyelids grew heavier and heavier by the minute. She couldn’t sleep though because she had an eight paragraph essay due tomorrow. She had no time for distractions.

“Tikki what am I going to do? I have so much homework and I really want to sleep because my entire body hurts!”

“Why don’t you tell your teacher the truth or a white lie and say that you had an emergency to attend to,” Tikki replied. 

“I can’t do that! I am just going to pretend to be sick tomorrow and finish the rest of my homework. Meanwhile, I have to do half of my essay.”

Marinette did get through half of her essay with two cups of coffee and certain someone who came by to visit. Chat always came to visit Marinette at her balcony or if Marinette wasn’t home he would patiently wait, leaned against the fence that holds a wall of roses, marigolds, and daises. This time Chat came later than usual which seemed odd to Marinette since he always came at 11 p.m.

“Why are you late today Chaton?”

“Well, I had things to do on my way here princess,” he replied happily. 

His expression changed once Marinette began falling asleep. He had this look that expressed a shock of worry.

“Are you okay princess?”

“I’m fine, I just need some sleep,” Marinette yawned back.

Her eyes began to droop and she couldn’t keep her balance any longer. Her eyes slowly began to close and the last thing she saw was the ceiling and strong arms breaking her fall.

The sky was still dark and Marinette awoke from the rustling of papers. A black figure was all she could see since she just woke up and her ayes have not adjusted to the light coming from the setting moon. The silhouette became recognizable and Marinette realized it was Chat going through her homework.

“Chat what are you doing” Marinette said in a barely audible whisper.

“Oh, I finished your homework. You seemed too tired to do it so I kind of did it for you.”

“Did you get any sleep?”

“No, I have insomnia”

“O-oh, I’m really sorr-“

“Its fine. I have plenty of time on my hands anyway”

The moon began to set and the colors, red, orange, and blue returned. Marinette checked her phone and saw 10 missed calls from Alya and 22 worried text messages from asking where she has been. Chat curiously read as Marinette scrolled down and was surprised about how clingy Alya was.

"Um is your friend always this clingy?”

“Says the one who is always looking for me when there is an akuma attack,”  
Marinette replied defensively.  
“Chat, you should really go. I have school and my mom might come up here any minute.”

“See you tonight?” “See you tonight.”

***

The walk to school wasn’t too bad. Marinette didn’t trip on anything and she didn’t see Adrien to make her life 10 times clumsier. She did however manage to drop her lunch on the road which wasn’t really that good anyway. She felt strange the whole way though, her outfit was as normal as usual. Her pink pants weren’t stained, her shirt wasn’t wrinkled, and her jacket wasn’t ripped. The strange sensation didn't come from her clothes but from her hair. It didn’t feel out of the ordinary because it was still soft and blue like it always is. Her hair did feel longer. Then it hit her. It wasn’t in two pigtails like it always is. It flowed into wavy locks over her shoulders and it really brought out the appealing smell of her strawberry coconut shampoo .

A certain someone noticed this new look and decided to approach her. He felt unusual talking to her. He never had these kinds of feelings towards her and really didn’t want to have them since his heart was already glued to Ladybug. He decided to talk to her anyway since they were just friends.

“Hey Marinette"

“O-oh, h-h-hi a-adrien,” Marinette nervously replied.

“I really like what you did with you hair, it looks really nice,” was all what Adrien came to mind.

“Thank! I mean thanks to you! I mean thanks!”

“You’re welcome. See you at class”  
***  
Marinette didn’t know what she was thinking. She did everything she usually does. She would take a shower, get dressed, do her hair, eat breakfast, get her things, and leave. She couldn’t think that morning though. She only had her mind set to Chat Noir. She pictured his messy hair, his funny grin, and his terrible cat puns.

“Marinette!” “Huh?”

“Girl who are you thinking about? It’s obviously not Adrien since you’re not drooling.”

“N-no one Alya! I was just thinking about how I am going to present,” Marinette nervously replied.

“Sure,” Alya shot back in a mildly sarcastic tone.

“Oooooooo Marinette is thinking about boys! How pathetic, I don’t think anyone would want to date someone like her!”

“Shut up Chloe, I’m pretty sure half of the boys in the world would be too scared to date your ugly face. Not even Adrien likes you,” Alya said defensively.

“Ugh whatever. No one cares what you think and nobody was talking to you”

“No one cares? No one cares? I’ll show you who doesn’t ca-“

“Guys stop fighting! Just ignore Chloe,” Marinette yelled.

That isn’t the only fight Marinette has to face today especially with Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There hasn't been any comments if you guys want a smut or a lemon so as the story progresses I will find a way to satisfy you perverts.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm sorry if this really sucked. This is actually my first fanfic. Please leave kudos! I would really appreciate it if you guys subscribed to get the next chapter! Comment if you want a future MariChat lemon :/


End file.
